spirited away: what happens next
by bluelavastars
Summary: chiriro turns 14 and is in eighth grade. Haku is in love with chihiro and takes the risk of entering the human world...and transferring to her school! But finds that Chihiro is taken by another boy. Chihiro goes through an adventure of romance, friendship, shocking twists, and sticky situations.
1. Chapter 1

after I said goodbye to Haku :

my parents and I walked over to the car and saw that it was covered

in leaves and twigs. my dad assumed it was some kind of prank. we drove away, and i kept looking back at the red tunnel. my dad said, a new home and a new school. it is a bit scary. I replied, i think i can handle it. we drove up to our new house, it was blue and it looked old. the movers were waiting outside the house. one came over and said "hey, ma'am, what happened? we've been waiting for more than an hour." my dad looked embarrassed. "were very sorry, we got lost, and we wanted to explore some abandoned theme park." the mover looked very confused. " a theme park? there are no theme parks around here." "them what explains that red tunnel we went in?" my mom said. the mover had a perplexed look on his face. "your not talking about that haunted restaurant trap are you?" my parents looked very confused, and a bit scared. i of coarse new what the mover was talking about. the man started telling my parents crazy and ridiculous story about the spirit world that were definitely not true. I walked over to the house and began exploring. it was blue, old, and i wouldnt call it big. i missed haku already. and the bath house. i went in the house. it was empty, except for all the furniture in one corner. ther was a kitchen, a japanese style living room, two bathrooms, and two bedrooms. it was a nice house for three people. my dad came up to me. see? its not so bad chihiro. i nodded. i was happy to be close to the spirit world. so not all my memories are lost. chiro, this is going to be your room okay? my mom pointed to the room that was smaller than the other. i shrugged and went inside. it wasnt super small. but i would call it...small. there was a closet and a window. when the movers were done moving everything, i went in my room. My bed was at the window, my desk was next to the bed, and on the floor were some plush pillows and stuffed kawaii rilakumma and hello kitty. typical girls room. i sat on my desk and pulled out my drawing stuff. i began drawing the spirit world. lin, yubaba, no face, radish spirit, and the best drawing was, haku. i had to admit that i was a good drawer. i taped it on the wall. "sigh...haku i miss you". i rested my head on my desk and took a small nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2. after four years.**

**ok guys new chapter! and sorry it took so long. its my first time doing a fanfiction and i couldn't figure out some things. and excuse my grammar mistakes. I'm always in a hurry. ok! please read!**

its been four years since i lived in this house, and now I'm going into eighth grade! But what if they dont like me! urhh! I'll be fine. ok. time to go! I ran out of the door with a piece of toast in my mouth. i grabbed my bike and peddled to the middle school. it wasn"t that far. when i arrived, the school was not crowed att all. there were some girls and a few boys, but nice and quite. just the way i liked it. i ran up to the roof of the school so i could draw a bit. i sat down, and pulled my sketch book out i haven't looked at it for a long time. i was too busy hanging out with my new friends, homework, and catching up on all my anime shows. I'm on naruto right now. then i want to start soul eater. i opened the sketch book. it was filled with well drawn anime characters and sketches of my house. but there were alot of sketches of the spirit world. all the spirits, and of coarse, haku. oh my god! i think i almost forgot about the spirit world. not completely forgot, but I haven't thought much about it lately. _Cool drawings. _i heard a voice above me. it was a boy. he had shaggy dark hair that covered his face a bit. he was cute. like an anime character. _um...thanks._ i said back. he sat down next to me. he had a bag of gummy bears in his hand. i opened a new page of my sketchbook. he shoved that bag of gummy bears to my direction and shook it a bit to get my attention. I looked at him. he looked serious, but he was blushing a bit. i grabbed a few bears out of the bag. _thanks...oh, my name is Chihiro. _he looked over at me. he was very handsome! _I'm Eiri. Can i see your book?_ I handed my sketchbook to him, forgetting about drawing haku. he flipped the pages. _Huh, these are pretty neat Chihiro. you like anime? do you know naruto? _he said. i looked up at him with a smile. _i love naruto! its my favorite! i answered. _i put a gummy bear in my mouth. then suddenly, the bell rang. Eiri got up and gave me my sketch book. _I'll see you later ok? Chihiro. _then he ran off. i waved goodbye, then went to class. _Chihiro! hey! _it was Mamimi. The first friend i met when i moved here. _OMG Chihiro, i am sooo excited for eighth grade!_ Mamimi had pigtails now. she looked cute. i still had my usual back ponytail. and yes, i am still wearing the hair thing Zeniba made for me. _c'mon Chi-san, lets go sit with the other_ girls. I followed mamimi. we came up to Mokochi, and mina and yumi. _hey guys!_ we shouted. mina and yumi are twins. but you can tell which twin is which easily. mina is a bit taller, and yumi has very big boobs. but they dress the same and have the same hair styles. but mina is always worried about her weight and always makes sure she is skinny. if she see's one inch of fat on her body. she'll freak out. yumi, on the other hand, loves sweets and stores candy in her bra and pockets. all her weight goes to her boobs. she is ironically slim and fit everywhere else. the twins both have straight cut bangs and long black hair. mokochi has been our friend way before the sisters. she has short caramel hair. she helped mamimi and i with that _period_ incident i had in seventh grade. gross...we all sat together and waited for other students to arrive. mina leaned over to me. _Hey Chi-san, i over heard you were talking to that new cute boy on the roof._ mina gave me a mischievous look. _w-what? where'd you here that from?!_ i stuttered. _its a_ rumor. _CHI-SAN HAS A BOY FRIEND?! screamed yumi. she must have jumped so high for her boobs to bounce that much. Our_ homeroom teacher came in the class and did role call. her name was sawa-sama. she was nice. and pretty. she had long hair, and glasses. _Ok class, we are having a new student coming tomorrow, so please make him feel welcome. he isn't from this "world". thats what principal nishi said his aunt mentioned...ok class? OK_ SAWA-SEMPAIIII! The class went to recess. _OOH! new boy! i hope he's cute! said mina._

**_well thats it for now! i hope you liked it! next chapter involves a certain someone you've been waiting for! thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3, haku goes to school**

**yay! new chapter! Its been a long time. sorry to keep you waiting. I was on vacation and i didnt bring my computer. Haku somehow gets zeniba to pretend to be his aunt and get him in chihiro's school, because he is madly in love with her. But can he really handle it? please read!**

haku was waiting in his office for Zeniba to come back from the human world with his school applications, he did everything they could to transferr to her school. even though he didnt really know about "school." _HAKU! OH HAKU! IM BACK!. _said a familiar voice. it was zeniba! "_haku, you are going to go to chihiro's school._ _but are you sure you want to do this?_" Zeniba asked. Haku nodded. " _very well. i shall cast a spell on you. it will let you enter the human world easily. if I don't cast_ _it, you will look see-through." _Zeniba pulled out her finger and shoved it in Haku's forehead. she casted the spell which left a mark on his forehead. Haku said good bye to Zeniba and took of to the human world. the spell aloud him to pass through the tunnel. with out it, the wind would pull him back. Haku pulled the direction to her school out of his pocket. it wasn't that far. as he walked a lot further into the human world, he noticed how different it was. it looked wierd to him. it almost scared him. he's never seen vehicles liked that, and the clothes people were wearing. he was getting a few stares from teenage girls. he never seen ladies show off so much skin. not one girl was wearing a kimono. mostly crop tops, school uniforms, and high skirts. It made him feel uncomfortable. he arrived at the school. it was different than what he expected. he took the school bag that zeniba gave him and pulled out his uniform. "_ What strange clothing!"_ he thought. he went behind a bush and got dressed. the clothes were actually comfortable. he ran in the school bathroom to look in a mirror. "_wow! I'm handsome." _he screamed. Suddenly he heard a flush. and out came a person. Haku's stomach dropped. it was a girl. she suddenly screamed. " NYAAAAAAAHH! KONO HENTAI! KONO _HENTAI!" _(hentai means pervert in japanese). the girl threw rolls of toilet paper at him. Haku ran out with toilet paper hanging from his shoulders. Poor Haku was both humiliated and embarrassed. his cheeks were bright red. And that girl in there was Yumi. And she had a lot to tell Chihiro and the other girls.

Yumi ran up to the classroom to look for Chihiro, Mamimi, Mina, and Mokochi. they were sitting on there desks talking and giggling. "_GUYS!_" the girls turned to yumi who was panting and blushing. "_There's a hentai on the loose! its a guy i never seen before!" _mina said. The girls were wide eyed. "what did he do?" asked mokochi. "_He peeked at me in the girls bathroom! and he told me that he's so handsome!" _Mamimi had her I have an idea face on. " _oooh, maybe it_ _was the new boy that Sawa-sempai was talking about." _the girls were all shocked. they never thought that the new kid would be a pervert. " so, what did he _look like? was he cute?_" Mina asked her sister. yumi thought for a bit. _" umm...well...he was kind of a strange looking guy. He had bangs and his hair was a bit long for a boy, up to his shoulders, and it was like a very very dark green. and i think he had a mark on his forehead." _The girls looked weirded out. But Chihiro look very very shocked. "_ Chi-san, are you ok?" _asked mokochi. " _I-I-I have to go..." _Chihiro ran out of the classroom. "_All those details! that sounds_ _like...like..." _ The bell rang and chihiro went back into class. " _Hey what gives, Chi?!_" asked mokochi. The girls looked very worried. _  
_

Sawa-sama entered the classroom with her hair in bun cute bun. " _Good morning class!_" "Good morning Sawa-sempai!."_OK class remember, the new boy will_ _be now, i need all of you to be very polite, ok?" _the whole class agreed. Haku walked towards the classroom. He was very nervous about going. he sighed and entered the classroom. his eyes widened at the sight of all the people in the classroom. Chihiro's jaw dropped. she quickly ducked her head down. "_Class, this is_ _Kiota matsuri." _Haku forgot to ask Zeniba why he had to change his name in the human world. the whole class bowed to him. Sawa guided him to his seat. which was right across from Chihiro. He immediately spotted her. He was so nervous. Chihiro wouldnt look back. she was so shy around him. she was now his age so it was awkward. Even though he around a thousand years old, he had a fourteen year old body.

**Well, thats all for now. sorry if its too short. please be patient for the next chapter, I have school, and homework can take up my free time.**

**tell in the comment section if you feel bad for Haku, or Chihiro. sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahh! I managed to publish this a lot quicker this time! Well, here you go! chapter 4!**

During class, Haku was very confused with all of this. Everyone looked, acted, dressed, and learned differently. But he was mostly confused with Chihiro. he was trying to get her attention by waving at her, but she didn't seem to notice. And he expected her to be excited and wave at him eagerly. the only thing different about him was his uniform. She should have recognized her. Haku assumed that she was just used to his regular clothing and that his uniform made him look more like a human. And maybe there were a lot of boys with same haircut as him. When the long class period was finally over, Haku decided to go up to chihiro and tell her who he was. she had already left the classroom for recess. he spotted her walking in the hall way, with some girls. _Why are there gowns so high up!? _Haku thought. Just looking at all these girls made him blush. He wasn't used to ladies showing so much skin. a long time ago, it was a disgrace for women to show skin.

Haku finally caught up with Chihiro and the others. But before he could say anything, he noticed Yumi. And Yumi noticed him. And so did Mamimi, mokochi, and Chihiro. _"WAHHHH! THATS HIM! THATS THE HENTAI BOY! THATS WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU GUYS IN CLASS!" _whaled Yumi. The girls were all giving him an "ewww" face. but Chihiro just stould there. Shocked. She had the same face she made when she encountered the stink spirit in the spirit world when she was ten. All the girl ran away. including Chihiro. But chihiro didn't run in the same direction as her friends, she ran up to the roof.

Haku was shocked, embarrassed, and upset. he was getting awful glares. A girl suddenly shouted, _" PERVERT! PERVERT!"_ And the girls all backed away from him. Haku felt like crying. His heart was sinking. he ran to the BOYS bathroom and sat in the toilet for an hour.

Chihiro sat on the roof. _" oh no...why is haku here! And why would he do that to yumi?!"_ Chihiro thought about it. "_What am i saying? that can't be him. and he said his name is Kiota, and Haku would never do such a thing to Yumi. But...it looks just like him. And for some reason, it feels like its him. I just know its him."_

_" But...shouldn't I be happy if its him? Shouldn't I be excited? For some reason I feel scared...and embarrassed...and a bit awkward. Why do i feel this way?"_ All these crazy thoughts made Chihiro's head spin. She heard someone coming. Was it Haku? No. it was Eiri. He saw Chihiro with her head in her arms. He was worried. He came up to her and put his arms gently on her. Chihiro felt this. She felt it before. When she was turning invisible in the spirit world 4 years ago, Haku put his arms around her, when she was sitting in the grass with her head in her arms. Chihiro immediately pulled away, thinking it was Haku, but she saw eiri's face. He looked concerned. _"Chihiro, are you ok?" _She nodded with a sigh. Eiri sat next to her. Chihiro stared at her feet. Eiri looked at her with sympathy. _"Chihiro, if anything happens to you, i wan't to help you. Remember. I'm your friend." _Chihiro looked up at Eiri. Who was now standing up. She got up and gave Eiri a hug. _" Don't leave me. Stay with me." _Eiri put his hands on Chihiro's face he gave her a kiss. She kissed back.

Haku looked around for Chihiro. He went up to some of the boys. He did not want to come across one of those girls again. _" hey, do you know where Chihiro is?"_

Haku tried to sound cool. The boys looked at him._ " Hey! thats that pervert guy the chicks were complaining about! Your pretty brave to go in the girls bathroom!" "Did you see yumi's tits? Were they big?" "yeah! Yumi-san has big boobs! "Did you see panties?" _The boys were showering Hku with dirty questions. Haku never heard such fowl dirty things being said to him. " _I saw Chi-san going to the roof. Are you going to look under her skirt?" _Haku was very offended. What kind of school was this. _" HOW DARE YOU TALK SUCH TRASH ABOUT CHIHIRO! IF ANY OF YOU PUNKS LAY A HAND ON HER, I WILL KILL YOU!" _The boys were shocked. But then started laughing. Haku growled and ran up the roof. when he got there. He looked around for chihiro. He found her. But she was not alone. She was with another boy. And they were...Kissing.

**Was that too short? I'm sorry...I have got to make these chapters longer. urrh! These chapters ARE short. Don't worry. I shall make these longer! Wow...Haku's in a really tough knot. Don't go away! New chapter coming soon!**

**Byyyyeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! I know you all have been waiting but here it is! the 5th chapter. please enjoy!**

Haku stood there. Shocked. Chihiro. Was kissing another guy. Haku's heart felt like it just got stabbed 5 times. He ran away literally crying. He jumped into the stall of the boys bathroom and cried, and cried. Of coarse some guys noticed. And of coarse some guys noticed. Haku was a wreck. He didn't know what to do. Deep down Haku realized that he shouldn't be angry at Chihiro. If this is what she wants. And he met her when she was 10 years old. He couldn't expect a 10 year old to fall for a teenager. But Haku was so frustrated. He couldn't think straight at all. He came out of the bathroom with his eyes all red and swollen. He spotted Eiri. Haku couldn't help but go scream at him. He came up to Eiri. Eiri looked at him. "_oh...Hello-WAH!" _Eiri was cut off by a big wack in the head. Haku snorted in fury._ "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" _Haku growled. Eiri was surprised and a bit scared. _" Your girl? What are you talking about?" _Haku was getting very angry at Eiri. He yanked him by the neck and whispered in he ear; "_Never see her again, or die!"_ Eiri was indeed confused. _" W-what's your problem man?!"_ Haku dropped him to the ground. "_you are!" _Eiri ran away. Haku thought about what he did. Then realized how foolish he just acted. _" Oh my god...That was just...Chihiro's love! Oh no...She will hate me..." _

_"Chi-san. Chi-san!" _Chihiro was woken up from daydreaming by the sound of Mamimi calling her. _" you were daydreaming again Chi-san. You ok?" _Chihiro sighed and nodded. Chihiro forgot to pack her lunch so Yumi kindly offered to share her GIANT bento box. And Chocolate bar. _" GUYS! OMG!"_ It was Mokochi running towards them. She looked very concerned. _"Chi-san! Did you here!?" "Here what?" "Eiri-kun got bullied by that pervert! And people say its got to do with YOU! _Chihiro's stomach and jaw dropped. She immediately new what happened. She rushed to the roof. This school has a BIG reputation for spreading rumors and gathering information.

She ran up but bumped into someone. It was...Haku! Or...Kiota to be exact. They were bothed wide eyed. Chiriro quicky excused herslelf as if she didn't know who he was. But she was stopped by a firm grasp around her arm. " _"Chihiro! Its me!" _Chihiro new it was Haku, but she did not want him to know. _"Wh-who's 'me'? _She said trying not to sound nervous. _"Haku. Its me Haku."_ _Well, there was no way out of this_. Thought Chihiro. _" Oh-h...Oh my god...Haku..what are you doing here?" " I came to see you. chihiro." "BUT-but..this-this is the HUMAN world...and y-your a s-spi-" " yes I know I don't belong here, but.. i did promise to see you. And by the way..Who was that boy you kis-uhhh I mean...was with?" "Oh...thats Eiri-WAIT A MINUTE! My friend told me that she over heard a rumor about you bullying him!" _ Haku's stomach flipped. He couldn't lie. Nobody would believe him, after the bathroom incident with Yumi. Haku sighed. "_Y-yeah...I guess I did..." _Chihiro looked angry. _" WHY?! And.. Why would you assault my friend in the GIRLS BATHROOM!" " OK.. That was an accident Chihiro. And i was just trying to protect you from boys!" _Chihiro was now in rage. " PROTECT?! YOU THINK HURTING MY BOYFRIEND IS PROTECTING ME?" Haku was shocked by what Chihiro said. "B-Boyfriend? I thought..." "Wait...YOU thought I was in love with YOU? Haku! I met you when I was ten! What kind of teenager falls in love with a ten year old? " A CREEEP!" A boy shouted from the door of the roof. They both turned around and saw a bunch of kids crowded around the door. Chihiro had no idea how long they were there. _" YOU ASSHOLES!" _Chihiro ran towards the group of kids and shooed them away harshly, Which made them go away. Two girls were still there giggling. It was those popular girls. Chihiro started to cry. the two girls noticed and there giggles suddenly became frowns of sympathy. Chihiro ran away before they could apologize to her. Haku was still outside. the two girls went up to him. "What ever you did to her was soooo not cool. PERVERT!" they walked away.

Chihiro went to her friends in tears. Since they were her good friends, they new better not to eavesdrop. She told them what happened and they all gave her a big hug. Mina and Yumi offered to invite Chihiro, mokochi, and mamimi to ther house to sleepover.

When Chihiro went home to pack her sleepover bag. She never stopped thinking about what happened that day. She never thought she would be angry with haku. She also never thought Haku would do something like that. The human world was definitely not suited for the human world. She kind of felt bad for snapping at him like that. if he actually KNEW what a phone was, she would text him an apology. Chihiro said goodbye to her mom, and biked to twin's house.

When she got there, Mamimi and mokochi were already there. _"AHH! Chi-san!"_ Chihiro hugged her friends. Yumi and mina's older sister Haru came in. She was 18 years old and very pretty. _" Girls, I'm going over to my friends house, ok? Be good." _The minute Haru walked out the door, Mina and Yumi's fake angelic smiles faded into mischievous smirks. The twins pulled the girls into their sister's room. They opened her closet and pulled out a bunch of dvd's, manga's, and magazines. Chihiro stared at them suspiciously. They had pictures of anime boys a little too...close to each other. "_Yumi, what is that?"_ Yumi had a mischievous grin on he face. "_YAOI!" _Chihiro did not know what yaoi meant but she new it was naughty. The girls rush to the room. Chihiro was confused. _"Why are we going to watch these?" _the twin's excitement turned to embarrased red faces. _"w-well chihiro...umm...uhhh...its fun..to watch i-it...you'll see. _ The girls all sat on the floor and Mina put a dvd in. Chihiro watched, there was a boy, and another boy. And... "_OH...MY...GOD..._" Chihiro was beat red. What she saw was not only perverted but strangely amazing. Chihiro never felt this way before. It was so romantic. To see anime boys, in such a relationship. Chihiro saw a hentai scene and got a big nosebleed. She suddenly heard moaning that didn't sound like an anime boy whimpering after making love. She turned around and saw Mamimi with her two fingers in her mouth, Mokochi drooling all over her shirt, Mina with her hand in her panties, and Yumi with her hand on her boob. _"WHAT are you guys DOING?" _The girls stopped. Chihiro was confused. _"Thats what you do when you watch yaoi. You pretend that your an anime boy making out with another super hot anime boy."_ Chihiro now completely understood what Yaoi was. And she was now fine with doing this in front of her friends. Chihiro stuck her fingers in her mouth and pretended she was french kissing... "_EWWWWWWW!" _Chihiro took her fingers out of her mouth and spat her spit out. Chihiro had a bad thought...a very bad thought.

**ooooh! What do you think happened to Chi-san! No seriously...I'm not sure either. Don't go away! Next chapter! Coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

hi** hi HI! Welcome back! And thanks for being so patient! And I'm sure you guys have been dying to know what happened to Chihiro at that sleepover! Please enjoy! Oh, and thanks for following me, ****Aroisou. the Gorillaz are AWESOME! And OBVIOUSLY anime and manga is the best thing in the entire world! OH! I HAVE NEVER MENTIONED THIS! I do not own spirited away. But I own any characters that you do not recognize from the film.**

Chihiro grimaced and jumped under a blanket. She had such a perverted thought! _" Chi! What happened!" _The girls all stared at Chihiro. Chihiro looked like she ate something disgusting. And she did. Her brain ate something disgusting. A disgusting thought. _"N-nothing..."_ Chihiro laughed nervously. The girls shrugged and decided that they had enough of this DVD and pulled out another one. "_ This one is called gravitation. it has no hentai, but it is sooooo romantic!" _Mina squealed. The twins set up the DVD and watched the whole series. When they finished, it was already 11:30 at night. "_Ohhhhh! Shuichi and Yuki are such an adorable couple!" _Mamimi said in awe. Chihiro agreed. But she couldn't stop thinking about her thought. It was...Haku...doing stuff to her, Mamimi, and Yumi. Perverted stuff. She did not want to think about it at all. But it felt so real. The girls heard someone outside. It was Haru talking on the phone. _" AHH! OUR SISTER'S BACK!" _Gasped Mina. The twins grabbed all the comics and magazines and rushed to their sister's closet and put them back in place. Then they rushed back to there room. They heard the door open. _"I'm home girls! I brought some sweets!" _Yumi rushed down to find a bag filled with cream puffs, swiss roll cakes, custard pudding, Dango, red bean mochi, and popsicles. " _THANKS HARU! _Yumi said. And she rushed back to the room. While eating the yummy sweets, the girls talked about boys. _" Soooo, Chi-san, how's Eiri-kun doing? hehe." _Mina smirked_. "H-he's ...ok fine...w-we kissed." _The girls stared at Chihiro in disbelief. All of them then shouted. _"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!OMG!" _they reached and gave chihiro a hug. _"sooooo, did he put his tongue in? smoooooooche!" _Chihiro shook her head. _"It was a simple kiss." "HEY Chi! You know, theres been rumors that you and that pervert Kiota knew each other from long time ago."_ Mokochi added. Chihiro did not know HOW her schoolmates found out about such PERSONAL information. Her school had an abnormal amount of rumors. _"How did you know-I MEAN...wat?"_ Chihiro said nervously. _"So you DO!" _Chihiro had no way out of this this time. She sighed and made up her mind to tell her friends about Haku. But she had to make it sound as real as possible, or they wouldn't believe her, which meant not telling them that he's a spirit and that she was in the spirit world. _" OK, guys. I did know Kiota. When I was little, I dropped my shoe in a river, and i tried to grab it, but I fell in. I was gonna drown, but Kiota saved me. Then, years later, I saw him again when I got lost in the spiri-I mean abandoned theme park. He helped me . My parents would have died if it weren't for him. But now...He seems to be very weird, and I found out that he had a crush on me for years, and the reason why he came to this school was...for me." _The girls were amazed by what they weree hearing. _ " Is this true Chi?" _Chihiro nodded. The girls looked at Chihiro in wonder. "_Why didn't you tell us before?" _ Chihiro shrugged . She pulled her Hair tie out and handed it to Mamimi. _" Here, this was given to me by Haku-I MEAN...Kiota's Friends." _Mamimi examined the purple shiny hair tie. _"Who's Haku?" _Asked Mokochi. Chihiro sighed. _" Thats...um..his nickname." _Mamimi handed the hair tie back to Chihiro. Chihiro tied her hair in a bun. "_aww. It's kind of like you guys are soul mates. Too bad he didn't turn out to be a wierdo."_ Mina said in sympathy. _"But you have Eiri. He's cute and nice!"_ Yumi cheered. Chihiro nodded and smiled.

The girls were getting tired, so they all relaxed on the comfortable mat on the floor, and got under their blankets. Chihiro hugged the giant rilakumma pillow. The girls all told each other stories and played a little bit of truth or dare. Mamimi started. _"Yumi, truth or dare?" "DARE!" "I dare you...to ...DRAW AN OCHINCHIN!" _Yumi blushed, and the girls were laughing. **(I am not telling you guys what an ochinchin means...LOOK IT UP!) **Yumi grabbed a notepad and a pencil, and she doodled very fast , and showed the girls. The girls were laughing hysterically. Yumi did pretty well for drawing one of those. Yumi was next. _"Mina, I dare you...TO EAT ALL THE MOCHI IN ONE BITE!" _The girls giggled. They all new Mina usually avoided sugary treats. _"WAT!? ALL THAT? ITS TOO MUCH! _The other girls shook their heads. _"Its a dare Mina. You gotta do what Yumi-chan tells you."_ Mina look at the mochi in disgust. She didn't even LIKE mochi. She grabbed it with her hands, and shivered. Then she ate it in four bites. The girls laughed. Mina scowled at her sister. _"Now its MY turn!" _Mina said, still full of mochi. "_Chihiro! I dare you...TO PRANK CALL KIOTA!" _Chihiro turned pale. As if she even had the NERVE to call Haku. _"After what happened TODAY! You can forget about it! _Chihiro said, giving the girls her back. The girls started pleading her into doing it. Chihiro finally agreed, until she realized that there was a way out of this. Haku doesn't have a phone! Chihiro was relieved. Until... _"Here Chi!" _Yumi handed her a piece of paper. _"Its Kiota's phone number!" _Chihiro was STUNNED. How could yumi manage to get his phone number! And how can Haku have a phone! He doesn't even know what a cell phone is! Chihiro snatched the paper and shook her head in wonder. She just assumed that Haku wouldn't recognize her. And truthfully, she thought it would be hilarious to prank Haku. She dialed the number._  
_

**At Haku's apartment  
**

Haku rented a small apartment to stay in. It was one of those antique Japanese apartments that were used centuries ago. So it made him feel at home. He was still getting used to all these modern, futuristic, lifestyles that humans are using now. Haku sat on his bed. Suddenly, his phone rang. He jumped and Grabbed the antique Samurai sword hanging Above his bed. Until he realized that it was just his phone. He did not know why he needed such a devise. Almost every human had one. He picked it up. It said "Chi-san" on the screen. He did not recognize the name. He pressed on the phone and held it to his ear. _"Hello?" _He siad politely. But he was interrupted by an awful voice. _"hey, hey, HEY! IT'S FAAAAT ALBERT Y'ALL!" _And he heard some faint giggling sounds. He questioned the phone. _"Who?" _Then he heard another strange voice. _"AW YEAH! HOLY GRAIL!" _Haku did not understand any of this. Then he heard yet ANOTHER weird voice. "_HEY! IS THIS SHARKEISHA!?" "BON QUI QUI!" _Haku was getting very irritated. He ask who it was. The phone replied. _"AINT NO ONE GOT TIME FO' THAT!" _Haku hung up immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg..Sorry you guys had to wait so long...I'm starting a new story on Soul eater. So i hope you guys will like it! If you know what soul eater is of coarse. Anyway, Here's the New chapter! Enjoy!**

The girls were laughing so much. They never heard Chihiro act so silly before. _"hahaha! aha-Oh my god Chi! you sound like an American!" _Chihiro did go on youtube alot. She found alot of things that american people seem to watch alot of. Chihiro couldn't stop laughing. Pranking Haku was probably the silliest thing she has ever done.

_"Ok, MY TURN!"_ Chihiro said. She looked at Mamimi. Mamimi looked away and whistled nervously. _"Mamimi, I dare you...to...ummm...AH! Call Taska-kun and pretend your Arata!" _Mamimi's face sunk. All her friends new she had a crush on Taska for 2 years. And they know that taska-kun is Lacrosse partners with Arata-kun. And they also new that Mamimi was good at imitating other peoples voices. Even boy voices. Mamimi finally agreed. She used her anonymous phone number instead of her actual phone number, and called Taska. She prepared her boyish Arata-kun sounding voice. Taska answered the phone. Mamimi started a conversation with Taska. She felt kind of wierd, because Taska has never talked to her in such a slang manner. He's always super polite to her. Then again, he is talking to a fake Arata. Mamimi hung up and blushed. The girls continued to giggle. _"Yawwwwn...I'm gonna hit the hay. Its late." _Mina said tiredly. The other girls agreed, and got cozy in their blankets. They turned off the lights and went to sleep. Chihiro was tired. But she was awake. She thought about what her friends said; _"Its like you guys were made for each other!" "You two would make the perfect couple!" "Its a shame he turned out to be a pervert." _MaybeHer friends were right. Maybe she was made for Haku. But..she really likes Eiri. And she still remembers Haku...older than her. The heart wants what the heart wants. And she couldn't change that. Its like the yaoi shows she was watching earlier. They can't change who they are. And they will have to live with being a homosexual. Of coarse..that is a different topic. Chihiro stopped thinking and fell asleep.

Chihiro was dreaming. She suddenly was running in the spirit world. Kind of like when she was younger. She spotted someone there. It was Eiri! With Hime! Hime was a rude, snoody, popular girl in her class that every girl wishes to be. She was flirting with Eiri, and feeling him up, and...KISSING HIM! Chihiro was so angry and upset that she charged at them like a torpedo. But something grabbed her tightly, and the area where Eiri and Hime were flirting turned into a river, and they disappeared. She turned around and saw Haku grasping her tightly. She felt like crying. Haku didn't say a word. He then turned into a dragon, and took her home safely, then he was gone. Chihiro lay on the ground sobbing loudly. She felt shade go over her and looked at the sky. She saw a red and black dragon breathing fire at Haku. Haku got zapped with flames and fell to the ground. Chihiro screamed "NOOOOOOOO!" And realized she was screaming in mina and yumi's room,and she woke up all her friends.

**Back at Haku's place**

Haku was still awake and upset about what happened at school. But for some reason he didn't feel that bad at the moment. He was actually kind of excited to be introduced to the human world. He exchanged his gold for yen. Which made him extremely rich. EXTREMELY. He bought new clothes that made him look very sexy and cool. He bought electronics, and ordered a tv and other cool things online. He Decided to live in the human world. But he promised he would always visit the spirit world to see if everything was ok.

Haku took a walk around his new neighborhood to get to know the place better. He was still very sad though. He suddenly heard rustling in the bushes. He saw three guys with piercing's , tattoo's, and spiky, anime style, died hair. They looked to be around sixteen, or seventeen. They were not tough looking, and they were slightly skinny. _"Hey, what's a cute boy like you wondering around here?" _One of them said. Haku could here that the tone of his voice was dirty, and naughty. Haku looked nervous. _" Um...I was just...taking a walk..." _The boys came up to him and played with haku's staight silky hair. _"You are very sexy. Wanna play with us?"_ Another said. Haku tried to wrest away from them but the boys grabbed him and took him behind a building. They pinned him down and started undressing Haku. _"Look at that. You look like a helpless girl."_ Haku scowled at them. If he was allowed to use his spirit powers, he would have knocked some sense into them. Haku was now in his boxers. HE was scared. He tried to get away but they were surprisingly strong. _ "I'm gonna show you what boys like you deserve." _

**Ohhh...God...Poor haku...I wonder what will happen...**

**See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_ohh,_ my god sorry guys I know its been a VERY long time. I was busy doing another fanfiction and it is very hard to do 2 fanfictions at the same time...ENJOY**

The teens pulled haku's boxers off revealing his skinny bare body. Haku couldn't move. He would have used his spirit magic, but Zeniba told him not to. One of the boys kissed him on his neck. Haku gasped loudly. Then they positioned him awkwardly. **(WHAT AM I DOING!THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE RATED T! to all you yaoi fans...sorry...think of your own rape scene...I will not do it for you.)**

After Haku went through all that trauma, the teens let him go. Haku limped back to his apartment, his whole body was hurting. Haku has never felt this way in his entire life. And he has never experienced anything so vile in his existence. He went in his apartment and fell to the ground. His private area's were aching. And his heart was beating. _"I-I hope Chihiro didn't go through t-this..." _He muttered. But what if she did. The human world seemed to be alot more dangerous than the spirit world. It was unbelievable. _"B-but that...actually felt...WHAT AM I THINKING!" _Haku tumbled under his sheets. He was blushing alot. "_Chihiro doesn't love me...Chihiro doesn't love me...she doesn't...I-I have to move on...I must..I can't live like this anymore...I can't..."_ Haku fell asleep.

**Back at Mina and Yumi's place**

Chihiro woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes. The girls were already awake. They went downstairs and saw Haru cooking some pancakes. They sat down sniffing the yummy aroma. Mina piled her pancake with fruits and yogurt, while Yumi piled hers with all the sugar and junk you can eat. After the girls ate breakfast, they got dressed and went into town to look at some nice shops. _"Hey...Chi, what happened last night?" "Yeah, you scared us!" _The girls said. Chihiro almost forgot about that awful dream she had that night. _"Um...Just a bad dream..Sorry if I scared you..."_ _"What was it about?" _Yumi asked. Chihiro couldn't stand thinking about that awful dream. _"I-I don't remember.." _Chihiro lied. _"GUYS LOOK!" _Mamimi shouted. They looked and saw Daiso Japan. _"THAT STORE ALREADY OPENED!"_ Mokotchi cried. Daiso Japan was this cute store with tons of cool stuff for only 100 yen each. The girls rushed in as quick as they could. Chihiro was looking at the cute clothes, Mina was looking at beauty products, Mokotchi was looking at manga, Mamimi was looking at makeup, and Yumi was looking at the candy. Chihiro felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Eiri. He was holding a soccer ball. _"Hey Eiri!" _Chihiro gave him a hug. _"Hey Chihiro! What cha doing here?" _Eiri said_. "Oh, I'm with my friends."_ Chihiro smiled. _"Well, I gotta go. See ya!" _Eiri said. Chihiro waved goodbye. She then thought about that dream she had. When Eiri cheated on her with Hime. Even though it wasn't true. It still hurt her, because the dream felt so real. She went to the counter to pay for her things. She met her friends who also said hello to Eiri. Mina had a basket of skin care products, Yumi had a basket of candies, Mokotchi had some anime manga's, and Mamimi had a basket of makeups. The girls paid for there things. They only paid around 800 yen each! That store was very cheap.

The girls all went into the Sami Minami mall. they window shopped and bought a few things. _"This is so much fun!" _Mamimi said. The girls gave each other a group hug, and took selfies. They went to have Takoyaki for lunch. _"Mmmmm! The takoyaki is delicious!" _Yumi said, with her mouth full. _"Ehhhh...It's too greasy.."_ Said Mina examining the Takoyaki ball. After the girls ate, they all went back to the house. Chihiro, Mokotchi, and Mamimi packed allm their things and said goodbye to the twins, and their kind older sister. Chihiro walked back home. She pulled her house out and unlocked the door. "MOM, DAD. I'm back." Chihiro's dad was working on his computer. _"Oh, Chihiro! Your mom's out of town this week. She has a business trip in Tokyo." _Chihiro sighed. She went to her room and sat on her bed. She finished all her homework in study hall, so she decide to YOLO all weekend, now that her dad was in the house. Her mom was was the one who always came in her room without knocking, and kept bothering her about leaving little hairs on the bathroom soap bars. Chihiro took her sketch book and looked at the picture of Haku. She thought of that dream. "Sigh...whatever." She said. And took a small nap.

**You know, Daiso is a real store! If you live in los angeles, go to Sawtelle. They have it. Oh! Andif you can, please please PLEASE check out my youtube channel! I beg of you! I draw stuff. Its called bluelavastars.**

**Just type in bluelavastars, on youtube. Thankyou**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry you guys had to wait so long. I started a new anime series. Attack on titan. It is AMAZING. YOU GUYS MUST WATCH. The last chapter was a bit dry don't you think..? This one is pretty interesting. ENJOY!_ (^o^)**

Chihiro woke up from her nap. It was evening. She went into the kitchen and saw a note. Chihiro picked the note up. It was her dad. And he siad he apparently also had a business trip. Chihiro sighed. Both her mom and dad had business trip. And she was all alone. She was used to being home alone. because her parents have a lot of business trips. And chihiro's how was in the middle of nowher, so nothing could really grabbed some instant ramen and cooked it along with some vegetables, boiled egg, and fish cake. She grabbed a box of pocky sticks out of the cabinet, and sat down in the living room to watch some tv. She went to funimation. That crazy show panty and stocking with garterbelt was on. Chihiro watched in curiosity. She did not understand the meaning of that show. It was over finally. Hetalia was on. She loved hetalia. Even if it was a bit racist. She watched while slurping her ramen noodles. Chihiro moved her butt and accidentally sat on the remote. She changed the channel. She got on the news channel. They were saying something about a teenager. Chihiro loved hearing about that kind of stuff. She even watching almost every episode of Maury Povich. The news crew went on and on about this 14 year old who almost commited suicide, but was saved by some mysterious unkwown subject. They announced that they would show the pictures after the commercials. Chihiro wondered about the mysterious being. She washed her dishes and sat back down with two pocky sticks in her mouth. Those stupid commercials were finally over. They first announced the location of the incident. It was at the Mabase Bridge! She passes that bridge every day to get to school! Chihiro turned the volume up. They showed some pictures. Chihiro looked at them carefully. It was a teenage boy standing on the bridge, about to jump. Then a new picture came up, of something grabbing him. Chihiro's jaw dropped. She paused it and stared into the television. The thing that saved the teen, was not human. And she new what was going through her head... Haku..

Chihiro grabbed her phone and called Mamimi. "_Hello…?" "MAMIMI!" "What is it Chi…?" "Did you see the news? I know you always watch the news!" __"You mean that boy who almost committed suicide at Mabase bridge?" "EXACTLY!" "what about that?" " That mysterious thing…WAS HAKU!" "Haku? Who's Haku?" "Urh…I mean Kiota." 'Well how on earth do you know for sure that its Kiota?"_

_"Mamimi, it is Kiota. I saw him." "Huhhh…Ok, Chi, meet me at Mabase like now." _"OK…Im coming." Chihiro grabbed her jacket and went out the door. She ran down the hill to the way she goes to school. She stopped at the bridge. She saw Mamimi sitting on the bridge, enjoying a blue popsicle. She spotted Chihiro and handed her another popsicle. chihiro opened it and sat next to her friend, licking the soda flavored treat. _"So….are you sure that was Kiota? That pervert?"_ Mamimi said. _"Yup. That was him alright." _Mamimi bit a piece of her popsicle off. _"I sometimes wonder about you Chi. You seem so mysterious. like something amazing happened to you. Or something scary." _Mamimi said. staring at the stars. Chihiro thought about the spirit world. She hasn't thought about it for a long time. She missed it. She wanted to go back. but she was scared. She thought about going to see how it was. How everyone was doing. How the bath you house was. _"Hey, Mamimi. Remember the thing I told you about Kiota and I being friends, and how he saved me from the bath house?" _Mamimi scratched her head. _"Oh yeah. Your lost love." _Chihiro rolled her eyes. _"So...do you want to see the bath house..?" _Chihiro said. Mamimi's eyes widened. _"You, know where it is?" _Mamimi asked. Chihiro nodded. She grabbed Mamimi's hand and dragged her off the bridge. _"Wait! Shouldn't we call the __other girls to come with us?" _Mamimi asked, pointing to the other direction. Chihiro looked at her watch. _"Its already 8:30 PM. We'll bring them tomorrow." _Mamimi nodded in agreement. Chihiro walked towards the grassy field. Mamimi followed. The two girls walked up the path, went through the fail of a shortcut, and they both stopped at the creepy statue on the ground. Behind it, was the deep dark tunnel that Chihiro's parents insisted on exploring. But it looked very different. There used to be flowers and moss everywhere. But instead, there were thorns, dust, and spider webs everywhere. It looked like it was haunted. Chihiro frowned. _"Chi..I don't think we should be here.." _Mamimi said, shivering. _"What happened here…" _Chihiro thought. _"Chi..this place gives me the creeps. Can we please go..?" _Chihiro felt the wind put force on her body, pulling her towards the tunnel. She looked at Mamimi. _"Its Ok. come on." _Chihiro said smiling. Mamimi didn't want to be alone outside, so she followed Chihiro gingerly. The inside of the tunnel was very dark, and there were strange noises coming from the other side. Mamimi held on to Chihiro's shirt, like how Chihiro did that to her mom when she was forced to go through the tunnel. Chihiro was also scared. she was not only scared of how dark and creepy it was. She was worried about the spirit world. It seemed to be in bad condition. _"URRH! Chihiro! What is that smell!"_ Mamimi screeched, covering her mouth. Chihiro got a whiff of a putrid odor coming from the other side of the tunnel. Chihiro covered her mouth. Maybe it was that stink spirit. But it smelled nothing like a stink spirit. This was a sort of sweet, yet sickening smell. She could almost taste it. The stink spirit was bareable, but this was making her feel very sick. Mamimi looked like she was gonna girls finally reached the other side of the tunnel. Chihiro was shocked at what she was looking at. The spirit world looked like it just got bombed. The wind was blowing very hard. Mamimi wasn't doing so well. She looked paralyzed with shock. The air smelled like burning flesh, or a zombie apocalypse._ "Chihiro! What the hell is this!? Where are we?!" _Mamimi has never scene a place like this. She was scared. She lost track of Chihiro who was running towards the bath house. _"CHIHIRO! WAIT! Don't leave me!" _Mamimi scream. She ran after Chihiro. Chihiro found the bridge. It was the same. And the bath house was the same as well. All this was so confusing to chihiro that she forgot that she was in the spirit world. And brought another human with her! Chihiro got her sense back. _"Mamimi! We have to go back!" _Chihiro said. Grabbing Mamimi by her hand. The girls got up. But they were stopped by someone in front of her. Mamimi gasped thinking it was Haku. But it wasn't. It was some teenager. With silky raven hair, a nice body, a handsome clean face, and golden eyes. He had a peculiar mask tied to the back of his head. "You shouldn't be hear…Get out of here NOW!"

**Thats it okay? I hope you liked this chapter. Things got intense! Next chapter coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yay! New chapter! I bet your wondering who that mysterious person was! ENJOY!**_

_"You shouldn't be here...Get out of here NOW!" _The young man said. Chihiro stared at him. She had a sudden deja vu. Kind of like the deja vu she had when she met Haku at age 10. But this was not Haku. This was someone she new, but might have forgotten. Mamimi held her breath behind Haku. She couldn't stand the smell. _"You have to go! Its night! You can't be here_ _Chihiro!"_ Chihiro's eyes widened. How did he know her name. She new she felt some kind of deja vu. Mamimi gasped for some air. The boy looked behind Chihiro. _"ANOTHER HUMAN?!" _He yelled. Mamimi's attempt to catch a breath caused the spirit boy to see her, and smell her. Mamimi was very confused. She looked at Chihiro in disbelief. _"Who are you?" _Chihiro asked suspiciously. The young man looked down. "_You don't remember me?" _The boy said. He held the mask to his face. Chihiro gasped. _"NO FACE?!" _Chihiro cried. No face took his mask off and nodded. Pushing his shaggy black bangs out of his face. _"But...you..your a boy! You changed into a man! a-and...you can SPEAK!"_ Chihiro stuttered. No face looked at Chihiro. _"Yes, I know. I am in the form of a 16 year old human boy. And i have a voice. But..I am still the same spirit I was back then. And I am still a spirit." _No face explained. _"But..How? How did this happen to you?"_ Chihiro asked. _"I'm sorry Chihiro..But I can't remember. I suffer from amnesia. I don't even remember why I'm a spirit. Or who I am. Or what I am. Or where I came from." _No face said, looking down. _"But..I don't understand. All the spirits at the bath house don't know any of that stuff. They don't even know their real names." _Chihiro said. _"Yes. But they are under Yubaba's control. Of coarse they don't remember." _No face explained. Chihiro understood No face's point of view. And decided that she wasn't surprised anymore. _"I FORGOT! I have to get you out of here!" _No face said. Facepalming his forehead. He grabbed Chihiro and Mamimi by they're hands, and rushed to the stairs that lead back to the tunnel No face and the girls stopped at a large boy of water. They were too late._"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! This is not real! I'm dreamimg! I'm dreaming! This is bullshit! I GOTTA WAKE UP!" _Mamimi whaled. She was freaking out tremendously. She looked like she was having a seizure. _"Mamimi! It's ok! Just calm down. We will get out of here. Don't worry."_ Chihiro tried to calm her friend down. _" Chihiro. Your gonna have to stay here for a few days."_ No face muttered. Mamimi shot out of Chihiro's arms. _"A FEW DAYS!? HELL NOO! I GOTTA GET OUTA HERE NOW!" _Mamimi screamed. She jumped in the water and started swimming. _"Mamimi! Don't! It's No use! Your swimming towards nothing!"_ Chihiro yelled. Mamimi paused, and climbed out of the river. Mamimi balled herself up and rocked back and forth. Mumbling to her self. _"No Face..How on earth are we gonna get out of here? I have to go get Mamimi back to the human world. Its to dangerous for her." _Chihiro said. _ I know. Everyone can __probably smell human. And she is a new smell. So they probably aren't happy." _No face lectured, Pushing his long bangs to the side. _"But, heres the problem. Yubaba got fired after that dragon boy left. And someone else is taking over the bathhouse. And its a fire spirit. Her name is Otoko. So she might be a challenge"_ No face said. Chihiro looked down with no hope. Mamimi passed out._ "But..If you find a way to get a job. Also counting your human friend, then she may resort to letting you go. It can't be hard. Almost everyone in the bathhouse knows you, and is on your side." _No face explained. Chihiro was actually looking forward to seeing her friends again. She felt very excited. But she was worried about Mamimi. Who is human, appears to be a spirit threat, and is definitely not used to supernatural things happening. Chihiro was ready to do this with pleasure. And a bright side is, that when you go back to the human world, you come back, at the actual day and time of the day you first entered. So nobody will wonder where Chihiro and Mamimi were. Chihiro felt a lot more relieved. "_No Face. I need you to help me carry her" _Chihiro said No face nodded. He looked at Mamimi. He reached in to grab her, but his hand wen't straight through her body. Chihiro gasped. Mamimi was disappearing. Mamimi woke up and realized that she has see through. She screamed. Chihiro conforted Mamimi. _"Chihiro! WHAT 'S HAPPENING TO ME!HELP!"_ Mamimi whaled. No face reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of candy. He grabbed hold of Mamimi's mouth and fed her the candy. She swallowed it, and finally calmed down. Mamimi was back to normal in around ten seconds. "_ok, lets go." _No face grabbed mamimi by her waist, and took chihiro by her hand. He ran very fast. down the valley, through the pig pen, in the meat locker, and behind the bridge. Chihiro could see the stairs that led to the boiler room. _"Both of you need to go see Kamaji in the boiler room. He'll know what to do." _No face explained. _"Hey, No face. How do you know so much about bath house?" _Asked Chihiro. "_I visit the bath house very often. After I got kicked out for going insane and eating people. So I roam in the bath house without being scene. Now that my appetite is limited." _Explained No face. chihiro was a bit confused. No face lifted his shirt up, revealing his flat belly. There was a big stitched scar on it. Mamimi stared at his abs in amazement. _"WOAHHOAH! sexyyy!" _She howled. drooling excessively. "_This is where my other mouth used to be. That was what caused all the destruction. I sewed it shut. Having a mouth on your stomach is just disgusting."_ Said No face. Mamimi drooled like a panting dog. No face blushed, and quickly pulled his shirt back down. _"Thanks for everything No Face." _Chihiro said nicely. _"Its my pleasure. Please be careful." _No face said. Chihiro smiled and went towards the stairs, with Mamimi following her. _"OH! I forgot to mention this. I don't know if this has got anything to do with you, but I think you should know that Otoko has an arranged marriage with Haku, the dragon boy." _No face yelled from the distance._  
_

**Well, thats it for now! I hope you liked that Chapter! OH! I forgot to mention this! If you would like to see my youtube Channel, go on youtube and search up " bluelavastars" You should see a channel with a death the kid Chibi, sitting on a heart. I wish I could just give you the link, but for some reason, you can't do that on Fanfiction. So if you want to see it, than just take up a few seconds of your time. THANKYOU!**


End file.
